


Alliance Rune

by freeleigh47



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeleigh47/pseuds/freeleigh47
Summary: I wrote this right after 2x20 aired, when they did not use the alliance rune concept from City of Glass. Just a nice fluffy Malec scene of them trying to share their sources of power, with loads of references to one of my favorite movies :)





	Alliance Rune

Magnus has invited Clary to his loft to discuss her new idea. Alec is sitting on the couch next to Magnus, his arms crossed, while Clary sits in the chair opposite them, sipping her conjured up black coffee. Alec is not too keen on her plan, this alliance rune she has explained to them.

“Clary, Shadowhunter and Downworlder relations are rocky enough as it is right now. I don’t think either side would be too thrilled about being magically bound together. Especially by your strange new ability.” Alec tells her.

“Relax. It will be like a three legged race.” 

“A what?” Alec’s face furrows in confusion, and Magnus holds back a laugh that comes out as a snort. 

“A three legged race. Where you hook arms with another person, and your closest legs to each other are tied together. Then you run the race like that, on three legs. It takes teamwork and a few face plants, but you have to learn to work as a team and find your rhythm. Simon and I actually won quite a few three legged races. I remember—“ 

But her smile falters as she catches Alec’s unamused expression. She clears her throat and continues, “Anyway, just like with this rune, if both partners put equal effort in, it will work.” 

“How do you even know this rune will actually work, though?” Alec challenges. Always the skeptic. 

“Well I was hoping to test it out on you two.” Clary admits. 

Alec looks over at Magnus. “I’m in, biscuit.” He pats Clary on the shoulder. 

“Ok then.” Alec agrees. If Magnus is on board, that is all the assurance he needs. 

“Can you Portal us somewhere, Magnus? A place that is isolated and private from mundanes, but also has wide open spaces for you two to practice.” 

“Have any place in particular in mind?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Anywhere you like.” 

Magnus gets a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Magnus,” Alec starts, “She didn’t literally mean anywhere—“ 

But it’s too late. So quickly Alec does not have time to scream, Magnus opens a Portal and grips Alec and Clary’s hands, dragging them through it. 

Alec lands in soft grass on his side with a resounding thud, air whooshing out of his lungs. He groans and rolls over onto his back, and is more than a little peeved to find Magnus and Clary staring down at him, completely upright and unscathed by grass stains. 

“You did that on purpose,” Alec accuses, narrowing his eyes at Magnus.

Magnus says nothing, only smirks as he turns his face away.

“Ok, where are we?” Alec grunts as his gets to his feet. 

Alec looks around to try and get his bearings, but it is night time and difficult to see much besides the stars twinkling above them. Alec squints while his eyes adjust to the darkness. From what he can make out, surrounding them is nothing but rolling hills, the swaying grass rustling in the slight breeze. By the light of the moon, he can just see the outlines mountains in the distance. 

“Austria,” Magnus answers. 

“What?!” Alec starts. 

“I was in a Sound of Music mood.” Magnus shrugs.

Clary covers her mouth to suppress a giggle at Alec’s distress.

“What if something goes wrong with your powers?” Alec accuses. “How are we going to get home?” 

“Relax, I can always call Catarina to come to our rescue. Where’s your sense of adventure, my grumpy Shadowhunter?” Magnus wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Fine,” Alec concedes. “Let’s do this. Then you can explain to me what Sound of Music is.” 

Magnus puts his hand over his heart. “You wound me with your lack of mundane culture, Alexander.” 

Alec has to smile at his dramatics. “Clary?” He looks over at her. 

She takes the cue. “Hold out your wrist.” 

At the familiar sting and burn of the stele on his skin, Alec begins to relax. When Clary is finished, he examines her work. He has to admit, her artistry skills are pretty spectacular. But when she extends her stele to Magnus’ exposed wrist, Alec juts out his hand to clamp down on her arm. 

“Are you sure it won’t hurt him?” Alec asks quietly. 

But Clary doesn’t get a chance to answer. “Alexander,” Magnus almost croons. “I’ll be fine.” Magnus extends his free hand to rest against Alec’s cheek, stroking gently. Alec’s eyes flutter closed automatically at the feather-light touch, igniting his nerve endings. 

“Alright,” Alec concedes. He lets go of Clary. Alec holds his breath as the stele touches Magnus’ skin. Magnus says nothing as the instrument burns the swirling pattern into his flesh. Alec watches him carefully for signs that the rune is hurting him, that his half demon blood has rejected the seraphic touch of the stele. But Clary finishes the rune, and Alec, seeing that Magnus is ok, exhales a deep sigh of relief. 

“Should we twirl around in circles and sing now?” Magnus inquires. 

Alec cocks his head to the side in question. 

“Ok, we are watching that movie tonight.” Magnus mutters. Clary smiles at him fondly, understanding his reference. 

“So how is this supposed to work?” Alec directs at Clary. “I don’t feel any different.” 

“I’m not sure,” she admits sheepishly. “I only saw the rune, not how to use it. I guess you’ll have to figure it out yourselves.” 

Magnus steps forward and takes Alec’s hands in his own. “Let’s start here.” Magnus smiles at him.

Alec takes a deep breath, trying to focus. “See? Not so bad, is it?” Magnus squeezes his hands lightly, and Alec cannot help but smile back at him. 

“I wonder if it is anything like when you offered me your strength before.” Magnus wonders out loud. “Whatever you did then, just try that again, and I’ll do the same.” He suggests. “Ready?” 

Alec nods in agreement. He closes his eyes. 

Alec focuses on the source of his angelic power, deep in his core. The power is flowing through his veins, is buried in his bones, but he does everything he can to try to harness that energy, to contain it, in order to expel it through his hands into Magnus. 

Suddenly, Alec’s hands feel like they are on fire. His eyes fly open and he almost lets go. But then he sees the blue flames of Magnus’ magic dancing between them. Magnus’ cat eyes are exposed, and he has a strange look on his face. Alec realizes its alarm. 

“Magnus? Are you ok?” But Alec does not get an answer. The fire surges from his fingertips up his arms, inside his body, filling the marrow of his bones with Magnus’ magic; the burned sugar scent all he can smell, all he can taste on his tongue. He feels it swallowing his brain. 

Something breaks their connection, the force throwing Alec backwards, ripping his hands out of Magnus’. Alec pants on his back, staring up at the spinning stars in the sky above, trying to regulate his breathing. His limbs are shaking like he has just been electrocuted. He attempts to roll over. 

“Alexander,” Magnus rushes over. “I’m so sorry.” 

Alec looks up at his bewildered face. 

“Why?” Alec breathes. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Yes, I did. I let you take too much of my power. I could see what it was doing to you—“ 

“I’m fine,” Alec tries. But Magnus cuts him off. 

“I could have killed you. Shadowhunters are not meant to bare that sort of power, that…demonic magic.” 

Magnus reaches out to stroke his face, and Alec sees in shock the wide gash across his wrist, dripping blood.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaims, staring at the wound in horror. 

“I had to cut the connection. It’s fine, I’ll be healed in a few minutes.” 

Alec looks down at his own wrist and sees the rune slowly fading from his skin. He then looks around and spots Clary a few feet away, her arms crossed, looking in his direction with regret written all over her face. 

“Clary, try it again.” Alec stands up on shaky legs. 

“Alexander,” Magnus starts. 

“No, we need to get this right. Or none of us stand a chance against Valentine.” Alec looks over at Clary, determination straightening his posture and squaring his shoulders. “Again.” He tells her. 

Clary briefly looks over at Magnus, then approaches them both slowly. “Please be careful,” she says softly. Then she presses the stele into his skin. 

They repeat this process three more times, every time resulting in Magnus slashing his rune and Alec being propelled backwards. 

“We have to be going about this the wrong way,” Magnus murmurs to Alec. The last attempt being especially brutal, he is cradling Alec’s body on his lap, holding his head against his chest. The Shadowhunter can barely move his appendages.

“I’m ok,” Alec’s weak voice is muffled against Magnus’ trench coat. 

Magnus says nothing, just continues to smooth his hair back from his face.

“Maybe you’re both trying too hard.” Clary suggests. “When Alec gave you his strength before, when you were healing Luke, you were almost out of magic, Magnus. Alec had to force his strength into you to keep you from running out of magic. But now, you’re both at full strength, plus using the power of the runes connecting you. Maybe you two are, for lack of a better term, blowing a fuse?”

They both consider her words as she continues. “Don’t try to force your power into each other. Just let it…I don’t know…simmer on the surface. Think of your power as the food being served on an appetizer tray, like as an offering.” 

“An appetizer tray?” Magnus arches an eyebrow. 

“Hey, I’m missing dinner for this.” Clary grumbles. 

“Let’s do it.” Alec almost whispers. 

“You can’t even stand up,” Magnus points out. 

“Yes I can,” Alec objects, but his eyes are still closed. Before Magnus can formulate his concern, Alec continues. “I can feel your disapproving gaze,” Alec accuses. “Just help me up.” 

Magnus hesitates. “Last time, I swear,” Alec promises as he peels one eye open. Magnus reluctantly helps Alec to his feet, his limbs as limp as a rag doll. 

“See, fine.” Alec slurs, his exhaustion making him appear drunk. 

“Last. Time.” Magnus tells him as he holds out his wrist for Clary. 

When they are both runed and ready, Clary tells them, “Remember, appetizers.” 

It is not difficult for Alec to keep his power to himself, as he is using every ounce of strength to simply stand upright. He tenses for the pain of the fire in his hands, but it doesn’t come. He opens his eyes hesitantly. Instead of a burning flame, his hands start to feel pleasantly warm, tiny blue sparks flitting across his skin. The warmth slowly climbs its way up his arms. And with that warmth, Alec can feel his strength starting to come back to him. Or rather, Magnus’ strength. He looks up and sees Magnus smile. 

“There,” Alec says, “Now that wasn’t so hard.” 

Clary steps forward and extends a seraph blade to Magnus. 

“Let’s see if that goes both ways,” she suggests, then cringes. 

“I go both ways,” Magnus smirks at her. 

“Yeah, heard it as soon as I said it.” 

Magnus takes the blade with a wicked grin. Alec can’t help but gasp out loud as the seraph blade lights up at his touch, shifting from white, to blue, to red; both seraphic and demonic colors of power. 

“So once the runes are applied, it seems like you automatically have some of the other’s strength…Sorry, we didn’t figure that out sooner, Alec.” 

“Next time, we test any new runes on you.” Alec tells her.

Magnus lets out a loud booming laugh that echoes off the mountaintops around them.

“Success.” Magnus smiles at him. “Now can I please get you home?” 

Alec nods as he collapses against him. Alec cannot keep his eyes open or even have the strength to protest as Magnus picks him up off the ground, arms wrapping around his shoulder blades and behind his knees. Before he knows it, they are through the Portal and back in Magnus’ loft. Distantly, Alec hears Clary’s voice fading as Magnus sets him down on their bed.   
“Sleep well, my Shadowhunter.” Magnus whispers as he kisses Alec’s forehead, tucking him under the covers. But Alec is already being pulled under by sleep. 

 

The next morning, Alec wakes up to an empty bed. He groans and sits up, feeling like he was run over by a truck. His limbs are heavy and sore. Every movement brings a new shooting pain through his muscles. Yawning, he shuffles out into the living room and is blinded by light. Alec grunts as he raises his hands to shield his eyes, and hears Magnus chuckle. 

“Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Magnus croons. “Nice of you to grace me with your presence, finally.” 

“What time is it?” Alec asks, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Almost noon.” 

“Noon?!” Alec starts. “Why didn’t you wake me up?! I had a meeting and—“ 

“Woah, slow down. Clary explained to everyone what happened and that you needed to recover. Jace is acting Head of the Institute in your place, for now. He said you should take the whole day off, but we all know how unlikely that is. At least take a hot shower and have some breakfast before you go.” 

Alec shuffles over and kisses Magnus on the mouth. “Thank you. You know me so well.” Alec smiles against his lips, and Magnus smiles back. 

“Then when you get home tonight, we are watching The Sound of Music.” Magnus adds as Alec turns to walk to the bathroom. “My witty references will no longer fall on deaf ears!” he adds dramatically.

Alec turns back around and smiles. “Understood.” 

After a nice soothing shower to help unknot the stiffness in his muscles, Magnus stuffs him full of coffee, waffles, bacon, eggs, and strawberries.

“Magnus, please, if I eat anymore I’m going to be sick. I’m fine, really.” Alec covers Magnus’ hand with his own and squeezes. 

“I know.” Magnus says quietly. “I just don’t like seeing you like that…especially because it was my fault you were—“ 

“Hey, none of that now.” Alec strokes his cheek with his hand. “I’m fine. You did nothing wrong. We both knew it was going to be trial and error. Who knew that all we actually needed to do was nothing?” 

Alec cracks a smile. Magnus attempts to follow, but it doesn’t meet his eyes. Alec stands up and kisses him soundly on the lips.   
“I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Though Alec is still feeling rundown and stiff, it is nothing to keep a Shadowhunter away from his duties. He powers through, brewing a few extra cups of coffee, along with drawing on some extra energy and healing runes. To make it through the monotonous paper work, Alec focuses on the pleasant evening at home with Magnus waiting for him at the end of his day.   
Later in the afternoon, Magnus keeps sending him text messages that do not make any sense. The first one reads, 

Doe, a deer, a female deer.

Then about a half hour later, the next one reads,

Ray, a drop of golden sun.

He picks up his phone to type out a long line of question marks when another comes through;

Me, a name I call myself. 

Finally Alec texts back to ask what he is talking about. 

Magnus sends a winking emoji along with the instructions, Ask Clary. Then he tacks on,

Fa, a long long way to run. 

He calls Clary into his office, his curiosity getting the better of him, and shows her the first text. 

“What is this?” 

Clary bursts out laughing. “They’re song lyrics, from The Sound of Music.” She smiles.

“Dammit, Magnus.” Alec mutters. 

“Was that all?” Clary asks, still smiling. “Or would you like me to sing it?” 

Alec presses his lips together tightly, but the corners still twitch up slightly. 

“Dismissed.” Is all he says. 

Clary waltzes out, still laughing. 

Finally having caught up on paper work, Alec shuts off his desk lamp and closes the door to his office. He pulls out his phone and checks the time. The screen reads 8:30. He calls Magnus’ number while walking out the front doors of the Institute. 

“All done for the day?” Magnus asks through the phone. 

“Yes,” Alec can hear the smile in his own voice. “I’m heading over now.” 

“Would you like some company?” 

Before Alec can answer, a Portal appears in front of him, and Magnus steps out with all his cat-like grace and High Warlock swagger. 

“Oh, thank the angel, you read my mind.” Alec steps forward and envelops Magnus in a hug, breathing him in. Now that he is standing in front of him, he can admit how much he missed him today. Alec takes his hand and they step through the Portal together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter! (freeleigh47)


End file.
